More than always
by MadnessWeasley
Summary: Conjunto de oneshots y drabbles independientes sobre la historia de James y Lily desde mi punto de vista. La mayoría de ellos ambientados en plena guerra mágica.


_Disclaimer: Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, no soy J.K._

* * *

—Alza la varita y con decisión, Lily.

La pelirroja lo volvió a intentar. De la varita sólo salieron un par chispas con tono rojizo.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Llevamos media hora con el mismo hechizo!—dijo James llevándose las manos a la cabeza con expresión agotada—¡Joder!

Golpeó la pared, mostrando su saturación, apoyó la cabeza contra ella y resopló.

Aquello hizo que Lily se desesperara y tirara la varita al suelo, con rabia.

—Eres un estúpido—dijo alzando la voz— Que ''el magnífico James Potter'' controle todos los hechizos y formas de contraataque que existen no te da derecho a comportarte así con nadie.

James, con la cabeza todavía apoyada en la pared, se giró y miró a Lily con expresión seria.

—Y menos conmigo—terminó de decir antes de salir por la puerta.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta llegar la sala común. Las lágrimas brotaban rápidas por sus mejillas hasta perderse en su cuello y hacían que la vista se le nublara sin poder a penas distinguir nada. Lo que empezaron siendo unas clases extra de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, terminó siendo una orden secreta cuyo fin era proteger al mundo mágico de los mortífagos. Ella misma decidió permanecer dentro y asistir a todas las reuniones, pero cargar con ese peso no le estaba resultando nada fácil. Cada vez había más muertes, más desaparecidos y más gente que abandonaba Hogwarts por miedo a no estar junto a sus familias si algo trágico sucedía. Las reuniones y entrenamientos de la orden habían pasado a durar horas y cada vez eran más serias. La presión era cada vez mayor. Un fallo y si en vez de tener a Sirius Black en frente, hubiera sido mortífago, cualquiera podría haber muerto.

La guerra había comenzado y la situación le estaba superando, agobiándola hasta el punto de no poder conjurar bien ni un simple patronus.

—Lily—escuchó la voz de James.

Este se sentó a su lado. Ella siguió con la vista fija en las llamas de la chimenea.

—Lily, lo siento. Yo…— dijo cogiéndole la cara con suavidad y haciendo que se girase para mirarle directamente a los ojos— No quería hacerte llorar, de verdad. Pero es que…

—¿Es que qué, James? Llevas como dos semanas desesperándote por cada hechizo que no me sale. Y que reacciones así sólo me bloquea más...

El chico acarició su pelo y se odió a sí mismo por haberle hecho sentir de esa forma.

—Lily…— empezó a decir. Parecía que algo le impidiera seguir hablando. A Lily le dio la impresión de que de alguna forma, le asustaba decir lo que estaba pensando— Yo…

—Déjalo. No lo compliques más.-dijo ella levantándose, haciendo ademán de dirigirse a las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto.

Y justo cuando la chica iba a subir el primer escalón, el nudo de la garganta de él pareció desvanecerse, dando paso a algo que James nunca le había dicho a nadie.

—Te quiero, Lily—escuchó decir.

Detuvo su paso y no pudo evitar girarse sorprendida topándose de lleno con los ojos brillantes de James.

—¿Qué?

—Que te quiero. Que no soporto la idea de que te pase algo— se acercó hacia ella, ahora sí, con paso decidido y le cogió la cara con ambas manos, secando las últimas lágrimas de su rostro— Lo que me pasa es que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti. No te quito el ojo de encima en los entrenamientos y me pongo tan nervioso porque si alguien te hace daño… Lily, si te pasa algo, yo…— su voz se quebró y soltó una especie de gruñido. La pelirroja estrechó su cuerpo contra el de él, abrazándole y hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho, abrumada por sus palabras y por la situación en sí.

—No me va a pasar nada— dijo sonriendo— No nos va a pasar nada.

Mantuvieron la mirada fija en el otro durante unos segundos y ambos se esforzaron por confiar en las palabras de la pelirroja.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sentir las manos de James aferrándola con fuerza, como si en cualquier momento fuera a escaparse o pudiera desaparecer. Los labios de él se abrieron paso en el cuello de ella, saboreándolo casi con desesperación. Sus manos recorrían su cintura, recorriendo con ansia cada rincón.

—Solo la idea de perderte…—dijo con voz ronca contra su cuello—Me vuelve loco.

Ante el comentario, Lily besó a James en los labios con ímpetu y tomó impulso para rodear con sus piernas la cintura de él. Las manos de ambos empezaron a hacerse hueco bajo la camisa del otro, y así James sacó a la luz todo lo que llevaba ocultando desde que empezó a salir con Lily. Dejó de lado la faceta de chico confiado, optimista y seguro de sí mismo y dejó ver a la chica de ojos verdes el mayor de sus miedos, sincerándose con ella con cada caricia, cada beso y cada choque de miradas.

Ella era su debilidad.

Y a pesar de que ya se lo había demostrado en varias ocasiones, oírlo de su boca le hizo encontrar las fuerzas suficientes para tener un poco de fe y seguir adelante.

Porque, para Lily, nunca dos palabras habían sonado tan bien de la boca de alguien.

* * *

**¡Hola! Este es el primer capítulo de un fanfic que consiste en un conjunto de oneshots y drabbles independientes James/Lily que lleva rondándome por la cabeza desde hace algún tiempo. La historia no seguirá ningún hilo conductor ya que estará formada por capítulos independientes y en diferentes etapas de su relación. La mayoría de ellos estarán ambientados en plena guerra mágica.**

**Agradecería que dejarais un review si habéis leído el capítulo diciendo qué os ha parecido… La verdad es que estoy un poco insegura y no sé si continuar la con el fic...1REVIEW=UNA SONRISA **

**Gracias por leer! Un beso,**

**María.**


End file.
